Do This For Me
by AcidRain00
Summary: A Series of one shots in which the Hetalia characters perform random and sometimes ridiculous things for you, the people of Fanfiction. Rated T just to be safe. Read A/N in first chapter for more info.
1. Go Swimming

**Okay so this is a series. It's just the Hetalia characters doing random things very stupidly. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**Some warnings are OOCness in case I don't understand the character's personality well enough (this would also be attributed to the crackiness of the fic), yaoi hints between a certain German and Prussian, a racist remark towards Germans and just overall stupid shit.**

**So if you can't handle the characters not acting like themselves, or you can't stand yaoi, or you don't like racism (it's just a guard calling Germany a nazi) or the "overall stupid shit", I wouldn't read this.**

**Anyways, please enjoy.**

_**(The Start)**_

"Ahh..." England said as he stepped out of the cold of air conditioning and into the heat of summer. "I miss the air conditioning already." he already felt the hot air hit him like something hard (take that as you will). America stepped out of the car behind him and smiled. "It's not that bad!" he said as he looked towards the building which contained the pools in which they would be swimming. Yes, glorious swimming. America chuckled almost sinisterly to himself. He quickly grabbed his back pack out of the trunk of the car.

"To the water!" he said, running towards the building eagerly.

Everyone else grabbed their things and followed after him, only a little less enthusiastically. If you're wondering, everyone else refers to England, Prussia, Canada and Germany. Don't ask me how they got Germany to go swimming with them.

The five of them filed into the building and waited, some patiently, some impatiently, for America to pay for all of them to go through to the change rooms. England, being one of the impatient ones, got fed up and walked over to him. The lady behind the till thingy looked at England in annoyance, chewing on some bubble gum rather obnoxiously.

"Hi," England said. "I'd like to pay for five adults to go swimming."

"So seven adults and one child?" the girl asked, still smacking on her bubble gum.

"No," England said in almost disbelief at how the girl had not paid attention and got what he said wrong, even though he had so clearly said "five adults". She managed to get eight syllables out of the three England had actually said. _Honestly_, he said to himself.

"Two dogs and three children?" the girl said.

"Are you retarded?" England remarked.

"Sir, that kind of physical abuse will not be tolerated here," the girl blew a big, pink bubble which burst, leaving sticky pink shit all over her face.

"_Physical_ abuse?" England said. "Bloody hell, you are retarded!"

"Sir, that kind of physical abuse will not be tolerated here," the girl repeated, blowing once again another big, pink bubble, which also burst and also left sticky shit all over her face.

"Let the awesome Prussia handle this!" Prussia walked up to the till thingy with confidence. He looked at the girl, who just kept chewing, dead in the eyes. Quickly, he punched her in the face, reached over the counter and pushed the button to open the door to the changing rooms. The glass door beside the five swung open and Prussia ran through. "I would follow me before she gets up if I were you!" he called to the other four as he ran down the hall.

"Dude, awesome!" America said as he followed Prussia.

"No, not awesome!" England said, running to catch up to America. "Bad influence!"

Germany sighed heavily and dug through his pocket, pulling out his wallet and leaving some money on the counter. He then walked through the door and followed Prussia to lecture him, leaving Canada behind.

"Hey!" Canada said. "Wait for me!" he ran after Germany who didn't seem to hear him. Canada walked inside the male change room to see Germany yelling at Prussia, even though Prussia seemed to be more amused than anything, and England and America changing.

"Dude, that was so cool how you punched that annoying girl in the face!" America said gleefully.

"It's because I am awesome and she is not," Prussia explained.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero," England intervened. "Heroes don't go around punching civilians in the face!"

"She deserved to be punched," Prussia said. "Besides, she was lucky to have been touched by someone as awesome as myself. Anyway!" Prussia got up, completely ignoring his brother. He went and skipped the showers, going straight to the pool, followed by America who seemed to be caught up in his crazy antics.

"America!" England shouted. "Get back here!" so yeah they were followed by England, then Germany, then ghostly Canada.

"I'm freeeee!" Prussia yelled as he ran all the way to the deep end even though the sign beside him said no running. 'Cause ya know, Thug life and YOLO. "Freeedom!' America yelled too, chasing after Prussia. Only instead of gracefully running like a swan he slipped and fell and skinned his knee. He cried out and once again England came rushing to his aid. England crouched beside him. "What did you do now, America?"

"I skinned my knee..." America explained, sniffing and holding his left leg. "It really hurts."

England sighed. "C'mon, let's go get you a band aid."

As the two stood up to go and get a band aid, they were conveniently standing on the edge of the pool. Why conveniently? Because Prussia ran back and pushed England and America into the pool like the jackass he is. "Aaaah my knee!" America yelled once his head was above the surface again. "It buuuuurns!"

"Kesesesesese," Prussia laughed manically as he ran away, pushing every small child he came across into the pool.

_**(with Germany)**_

Germany walked over to the seating area and took a table. Not literally. He just sat at it. Suddenly Prussia went by laughing that stupid laugh of his. Germany didn't note much of this, since he was used to it, but what he was not used to (as much) was a security guard chasing after him. The guard stopped and pulled his walkie talkie up to his mouth.

"Suspect is moving west bound towards the water slide, I'm requesting immediate back up," the man said. Just then a rather large crowd of security guards went by. One of them stopped and looked at Germany. Germany didn't move or say anything. The girl from the till thingy appeared from behind the security guard who had stopped.

"Yeah that's one of them," she said.

"Gotcha!"

"What!" Germany was tackled from his seat and handcuffed.

"You're arrested for the crime of punching this chick in the face, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you."

_**(With England and America)**_

England extended a hand to America who took the hand and climbed out of the pool. Just as the duo turned around to head to the first aid tent to get a band aid, two security guards came out of nowhere and tackled them back in the pool with a rather large splash. The four of them surfaced and they gave the same song and dance to England and America as they did with Germany. They threw some handcuffs on the two and led them to the front of the pool where Germany stood.

"Germany!" England said. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Prussia got us in trouble," Germany explained angrily. "Ooh when I get out of here I am going to give him an earful!"

"Shut it!" the guard holding Germany said as he jerked the German forward. "I don't want to hear either of you guys talking."

"I'm telling you I didn't do anything!" Germany insisted in frustration.

"I said shut it you damn nazi!" the guard said again, jerking him harder (again, take that as you will). "You stupid terrorists sicken me; putting the life of every god blessed American at stake with your criminal acts. You sicken me!"

"Amen," America nodded in agreement.

"Shut up, America!" England snapped.

_**(Back with Prussia)**_

"You'll never catch me alive!" Prussia declared as he climbed the stairs to the water slide. He cut off the line of people and did a perfect dolphin dive down the slide. The throng of security guards chasing him followed suit and dived down the slide too. All of them. No, one of them didn't wait for Prussia at the end of the slide. They're disorganized like that.

"Uhh... excuse me sirs," the life guard on duty said as he watched everyone dive down the slide. "You can't do that!" he called to them as they were leaving his view. "Feet first!" he pointed to his feet. "_FEET FIRST_!"

The Prussian laughed the entirety of the journey down the slide, with all its dark twists and turns. He landed in the water and the re-surfaced, swimming to the edge of the pool, when out of nowhere a SWAT officer jumped Prussia, wrestling with him on the ground. Finally he managed to get the handcuffs on him. Prussia's a struggler. Germany would know. Not that that has anything to do with this. Anyway, the officer led Prussia to the other three who were giving him death glares. Except for America who didn't seem to understand the severity of their situation.

"Okay, that's everyone," one of the security guards said. "Let's take the suspects in for questioning."

They were all led away.

Except for one person. One ghost of a person. One ghost of a Canadian person. Yes. Russia.

Canada looked around and couldn't find any of his friends anywhere. He sighed. "Great, I guess they left me again." he stood up and walked towards the change room. "I knew coming here was a bad idea, now I have to walk home again because that hoser America has the car keys."

The Canadian grabbed his things and left, starting his walk home, completely oblivious to the fact that being a ghost actually helped him.

_**(The end)**_

**Ahh... I don't even know...**

**I'll take suggestions I guess. You can tell me who you want to see do what or just what you want to see happen. The only condition I have is that it can't be a lemon. **

**Anyway, I know this was kind of stupid but I'm trying to get over something. So sorry, and please ignore typos I missed. My beta was alseep.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Cuddle with China

**Okay so this one shot is for Russia and China, and yes it has the yaois. Just some hugging though, and France being a pervert. As usual.**

**Warnings of yaoi and possible OOCness.**

**Please enjoy.**

_**(The Start)**_

China sat on the couch of someone's house. Not his house, someone's house. He couldn't remember whose, but they had a rather good taste in furnishing. Very comfy. He spread out and then sat back up, then spread out in a different position, then sat back up and repeated this motion a few times before Russia walked into the room and sat beside the other, making it difficult for him to spread out. China eyed Russia suspiciously, since he had come to know Russia as a creepier figure that only ever hung around him when he wanted some kind of sexual favour. The Russian was always so blunt about it, too. China inched as far away from Russia as he could. "What do you want?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Russia replied.

Maybe I lied about the whole "sexual favour" things, but that doesn't mean Russia wasn't a creep. In China's views at least.

"Well I was doing something and you are in the way," China said as he pulled up his feet and tried pushing Russia away with them, yet the only thing he was doing was squishing the much larger country up against the arm rest. "So you go sit there, aru." China pointed to an arm chair across the room.

"But I am liking here better, yes," Russia said, seemingly not bothered by China's actions.

"How would you even know?" China asked, crossing his arms. "You have not even bothered sitting over there, aru."

"Because," Russia started, taking China's feet and getting them out of the way, as he saw them as an obstacle between the two. He then scooted closer to China and put an arm around him, feeling China tense up. "I cannot cuddle with you over there, da!" He embraced the smaller nation in a hug.

China went to break away from Russia, who proved to be too strong for the small, little Asian. Russia pulled China closer and then laid him on the couch, wrapping his arms around his waist and wedging himself between the other's legs.

"Ah, what are you doing?" China demanded with pink cheeks as he struggled to break free.

"Hugging you," Russia answered as he snuggled his face into China's chest, not seeing the sexual nature of what he was doing.

"Hey Russia," France called, walking into the room from the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the position China and Russia were in. "If this is a bad time, I could come back later."

"We're not doing anything like that!" China yelled, flustered at France's conclusion. "He is just hugging me, right Russia?"

"Da," Russia answered.

"Well, if you do plan on doing that, I would suggest doing it somewhere a little more... private, no?" France said as he walked up to Russia, crouched beside beside him, nudged his shoulder gently and winked. "Lucky dog, you." he whispered.

"I heard that, aru!"

"Anyways," France got up and started walking towards the stairs leading to the second floor of the house. He stopped suddenly and looked back at Russia. "You know what, I don't remember what I was going to tell you..." he put his hand up to his chin and stroked his goatee's stubble in thought. "Oh well, must not have been important." he shrugged and went up the stairs, leaving Russia and China alone once again.

China looked back up at Russia and frowned. "Why must you always put me in uncomfortable situation like that?"

Russia ignored China's question but continued to snuggle with him. China sighed, a little annoyed at the Russian, but let him have his hugs anyways, not wanting to admit that he felt warm and comfortable, in his arms...

_**(The End)**_

**Eep that was cute ouo**

**I hope you liked it! Remember, I'll take suggestions!**


	3. Have a Cake Fight

**So this one was requested by Upsilon Forty-Two (sorry if I get the name wrong xD) in a review. It does have yaoi in it, between Russia and America to be precise. But just to be clear, I have never written Russia x America, or thought about it or anything like that, so sorry if it doesn't turn out how you wanted.**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

_**(The Start)**_

"Caaake!" America yelled excitedly as he jumped up beside the table, preying on the cake which was just sitting there, left out by someone to rot. America reached out to get his grubby hands on the sweet deliciousness when he noticed something. There were in fact _two_ cakes left out by someone. Both of them looking amazingly good. He started drooling. "Both of these wonderful cakes, for me, dude?" America asked to nobody. "I love you..." Just as America reached out the get one of the cakes, a gloved hand came out of nowhere and snatched it from him! Unbelievable! America looked over to see the culprit wearing a scarf and smiling dumbly at the loaf of numminess (no, that's not an actual word) now in his hands.

"Heeey..." America said, pointing an accusing finger at the nation who had stolen his cake. "That's mine, dude, I found it first."

"Well I found it second, no?" Russia smiled.

No, that's totally not how it works!" America grabbed the cake from Russia and held it out of his reach. "Whoever finds it _first_, gets it, that's how the whole first come first serve thingy works." America placed the cake on the table, protectively in his reach. "You Russians don't know anything, do you bro?"

"Well you can share with me?" Russia asked, eyeing the cake with desire.

"Go drink your vodka, dude," America instructed as he sheltered the cake from Russia's hungry eyes. "These babies are _mine._"

Russia stopped and thought for a second. He had already drunken all of the vodka he had on him, and he couldn't find his other one. It's not like he didn't feel like having any, he always felt like having some, but the white icing on the cake America was shielding so insistently looked so delicious and sweet. Russia took his eyes off the cake and placed them on America, thinking up a distraction that would sufficiently distract the other so he could grab the cake and run. Normally Russia would just punch him in the face or push him off to the side (cruel, I know), but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hurt America.

"Hey, what is that?" Russia asked, pulling the old hook, line and sinker and pointing a finger behind America.

"Nice try, dude, but that trick isn't going to work on me," America crossed his arms. "We Americans are too smart for that." he tapped his temple with his index finger, indicating his intelligence over Russia.

"But it looks like there is alien over there!" Russia could see America's blue eyes light up with excitement and the word "alien".

"Really?" America spun around, only to see the kitchen sink and the fridge behind him. "Hey... I don't see any aliens around here." America turned around and saw Russia trying to take the cake away! That fiend! Russia was already out of reach, so without thinking, America dug his hand into the cake that was left on the table and chucked the chunk he shovelled out at the thief. It hit Russia right in the back of the head, leaving his whitish blondish hair with icing clinging to it.

Russia stopped moving and turned to face who had thrown cake at him. America looked around nervously to find something to blame for the cake, but to no avail. Suddenly, without thinking, _Russia_ grabbed a piece of the cake in his hand and threw it at America, watching as it landed right on his chest. America looked down at the glob of icing, then smiled. He picked up the cake and threw another handful at Russia, who did the same. The two laughed and laughed, throwing cake at one another, even though they were wasting perfectly good food.

Cake flied in every direction, some landing on the floor, some on the walls, but most on the two nations throwing it around. They didn't bother taking cover to hide from the bombs of food, but just let it hit them, then throwing some more. There was laughter. Yes, laughter from Russia. Creepy, right?

Russia managed to get closer through the flying food and took what was left of the cake in his hands, slamming it onto America's face. The tray which was holding the cake up fell to the floor, revealing the damage left. Since America couldn't see through his glasses anymore, he blindly took his cake and shoved it into Russia's face.

"Boom! Headshot!" America cheered as he felt the cake hit something, which he guessed was Russia's face. He then wiped the icing and cake off his glasses.

Russia laughed and playfully pushed America into some cake which was on the floor. Hell, there was cake and icing everywhere. The natural result of a cake fight. Anyways, Russia got down on his knees and looked at America with a giant smile, the other country smiling back.

"That was fun, bro!" America exclaimed. "You know, you're not so scarey after all!"

Just as America said that, Russia leaned in closer and licked off some of the icing off the other's cheek.

"Okay... never mind," America sat up, wiping off the trail on his cheek left by Russia's tongue.

Russia's face contorted into a look of disgust as he tasted the cake. "What is it?" America asked, noticing the disgusted face Russia was giving him.

"This cake," Russia said before he stuck out his tongue and wiped the mess of food off of it. "It taste bad."

"Lemme try," America scooped some cake from Russia's face and stuffed it into his mouth. He sat there for a second, determining the quality in taste of the food he had just eaten. He spit it out quickly. "Aw dude! That is gross!"

England yawned as he entered the kitchen, just waking up from his afternoon nap which he had very much needed, since a certain Frenchman didn't let him get any sleep last night. He laid his vibrant green eyes on the American and Russian who were on the floor, covered in cake, and the rest of the room, also covered in cake.

"What the bloody hell happened here!" he demanded. "What did you do!"

"Me and Russia had a cake fight," America explained, standing up and wiping more gunk off his glasses. "Though the cake kind of tasted like shit."

"Those were my cakes!" England said in disbelief. "I made those, I just left them on the table to cool down a bit while I napped!"

"Oooooh," America said, smiling at the clarity of the situation. "That would explain why the cakes tasted so bad."

"You... you think my cakes taste bad?" England asked. "I worked really hard to make those..."

"Sorry, dude," America placed a hand on England's shoulder, leaving a print of cake and icing. "But you're not too good at cooking."

"Da," Russia agreed as he got up. "I am going to find other bottle of vodka I lost now." With that Russia left the room, followed by America, leaving the poor England to clean up the mess, and after they had given him such a blow to the ego. Poor, poor England.

_**(The End)**_

**Yey! I hope you liked it! It was actually fun to write! I also hope I got the character's personality right, Russia's accent, and the pairing in general... anyways yeah, hope you liked it.**

**And please excuse typos and mistakes you see, my beta didn't want to read this because she "doesn't like Russia x America". Jerk. Though I did read it over myself. Once... once. Remember, I'll take suggestions.**


	4. Renovate Germany's House

**Okay so this chapter was requested by Miku Kangani. It has some yaoi, some harsh language and some OOCness maybe. I'm never sure if the characters are OOC or not, but it's just to be safe. Anyways, she also made up the teams and team names. It actually took me a while to think of the name for this chapter... lol. **

**Anyways, once again, please enjoy.**

_**(The Start)**_

It was a quiet and very, very hot July afternoon when Prussia approached France and Spain who happened to be sitting on the couch of Germany's house, talking. About what? Prussia didn't know, he was too busy being awesome to be caught up in the mindless drivel of lesser folk.

"What's up not as awesome France and Spain?" Prussia said in his usual obnoxious voice as he threw himself on the couch between the two countries. "Wait... what are you guy's doing in West's house anyways?"

"What are we doing in Germany's house?" France said in disbelief. "What are _you_ doing in Germany's house?"

"I live here..." Prussia answered.

"Oh, right," France said. "Well, it doesn't matter anyways. What do you want?"

"Seriously? You're in my house and you're asking me what I want?" Prussia leaned back and crossed his arms. "Whatever, the awesome me is too awesome to answer such trivial questions like that anyways." he felt his skin sticking to the leather of the sofa and then sat up, rubbing his back. "It's way too hot in here. West really needs to get some air conditioning."

"Si..." Spain agreed as he peeled himself off the couch and stretched his limbs out. "We should do something to cool off."

"How about we go swimming?" Prussia suggested... or more like told.

"No way, England was telling me about what happened last time you went swimming," France scoffed. "You can count me out of that one, no way am I letting those tacky guards touch me."

"Fine, pussy," Prussia crossed his arms again, only this time in thought. "Hey, I just had an awesome idea! Naturally."

"What is it?" Spain asked, not wanting to sit back down on the couch for reasons that should have been obvious.

"Why don't we just have a water fight? In the backyard?" Prussia grinned. "That would be awesome! Obviously only someone like me could think of something so awesome, such as that." Prussia took a second to laugh and then continued talking. "We could form a team! Me and you two."

"Well, we'd need someone to fight against," France said, yawning from the heat and lack of excitement that came from the idea Prussia had presented.

"We could call some people... get them to come and join in on us, Iamawesome," Prussia stopped to think. "I can get some people." he hopped off the couch and into the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialling numbers. Just as the phone started ringing he peered back into the living room at the two nations he had left there. "By the way, our team name is Team Awesome! ... obviously." (Prussia said that, for anyone who was wondering).

"Of course," France said, not really agreeing. "What happens if Germany comes back and tells us all to get out?"

"Oh, don't worry," Prussia said reassuringly. "West is out with that annoyance of a country Italy to get some groceries or something. They'll be a few hours at the least. Though I really don't know why he brought Italy with him... oh well."

_**(Some Time Later)**_

"Listen up, men," Prussia started out, pacing back and forth in front of France and Spain. "The enemy is fierce, no doubt, but not as fierce as us!"

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Greece picked up one of the many cats walking around his legs and looked into its blue eyes. He then took the animal and hugged it, then looked at Japan who was right beside him, petting a white cat. "I'm not sure how we even got dragged into this war," Greece said, setting the cat in his lap and picking up another.

"Me neither," Japan replied.

_**(Back with Team Awesome)**_

"So we take no prisoners and show no mercy yeah Iamawesome!" Prussia held his water gun up in the air above his head, which was covered with a war helmet.

Prussia, Spain and France formed Team Awesome, Prussia had clearly come up with the name. America, who had followed England when he had left because Prussia asked him to come to Germany's house, decided to form Team Hero with himself, England and Romano. Greece had followed Japan, and they decided to be Team Kitty, and Russia was the lone wolf of Team Vodka. China said he was too busy to be apart of Team Vodka, which disappointed Russia, but he decided he could win the war himself.

Prussia, Spain and France all went into the backyard, filling their water guns with water from the garden hose, then taking station on the far end of the yard, waiting for their rivals to set up as well. After a shortish longish amount of time, everyone was ready. Team Awesome were pumping their guns, ready for some action, Team Hero was, for the most part, regretting everything they had done to be a part of the water gun fight (by the most part, I mean England and Romano were regretting everything they had done to be a part of the water gun fight) Team Kitty was just sitting in the corner with their countless amount of cats, and Team Vodka was getting shit faced in the opposing corner. Everything as it should be.

Prussia was the first to open fire, shooting at Team Hero and hitting England right at the face, followed by some cheering. Of course, America would have none of this, so he grabbed a water balloon and threw it as hard as he could. It landed on France's leg and exploded, sending water everywhere and all over the members of Team Awesome.

"Take that you terrorists!" America cheered.

"For the love of the queen..." England sighed.

"Attack!" Prussia yelled, running towards Team Hero with Spain and France right beside him.

"It's show time," France grinned, ripping off his clothes and revealing his underwear.

"Jesus!" England yelled. "Put your clothes back on, you damn-" but alas, he was interrupted from a burst of water that hit him in the face from Spain's gun. England gritted his teeth and looked to his left, right beside him lay a water gun, ready to be shot. He picked it up and shot at Spain, all thought he missed and hit France instead, he still got some satisfaction. He smiled a smug smile at France who narrowed his eyes. Oh yes, France, it was indeed show time.

_**(Team Kitty)**_

"So I see the war has started," Greece noted. "I don't want any of the cats to get wet... cats hate getting wet..."

"Yes," Japan agreed, looking at the cluster fuck of cats around him. "Maybe we should take them inside where they'll be safe?"

"Sounds good," Greece slowly stood up and started collecting the cats, walking his armful inside. Japan did the same, only with less cats because Greece had taken most of them already.

_**(In the Heat of Battle)**_

"Take cover!" Prussia yelled to his teammates as he ducked behind a gardening shed to protect himself from a water bomb. When the bomb cleared he brought up his gun and aimed down the sights at Romano, his tongue stuck out in concentration. "Heh heh heh... take this!" he pulled the trigger and hit the Italian right in the middle of his chest. Romano picked up another bomb and angrily hurdled it at the shed, missing completely and watching as it made impact with Spain instead.

"Hah, you tomato loving bastard!" Romano called to Spain, not seeming to mind that the bomb had gone completely off course.

Prussia got out from behind the shed and ran closer to the house, mumbling something about a safe zone to himself. He ran inside the house, an action that would not go unnoticed by America apparently, because the "hero" ran inside the house after him, clutching his water gun tightly to his chest and a couple of bombs in his other hand.

"Where are you?" he called out.

"Right here!" Prussia answered as he came out of hiding from under the table and belted a bomb at him. America ducked just in time and the bomb hit the wall, exploding a mess of water all over Germany's kitchen. "Blasted, Iamawesome!" America had taken off into the living room and Prussia gave chase. He looked around the living room for the American, but couldn't seem to find him.

"For myself!" America popped up from behind the couch and sprayed at Prussia with his water gun. Skillfully, Prussia dodged every drop of water as he dived behind an arm chair. Water soaked into the carpet and into the chairs, also splashing onto the walls and paintings Germany had hung up, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Prussia, where are you?" Prussia heard France call as he ran into the house.

"I'm taking heavy fire!" Prussia answered. "Requesting back up!"

France unhooked a bomb from the belt that went across his bare chest and chucked it into the living room at America, who was Spraying-and-Preying on Prussia hidden behind the arm chair. It exploded and America was soaked in water. He turned to shoot at France, and as he turned Prussia exposed himself and opened fire, hitting America in ribs.

"You're not getting away that easily, frog!" England shouted as he ran into the house as well. "Ah-hah!" he said as he saw France. France spun around and started shooting, but it was too late. England had already taken him out with some water to the face.

"Noooon~" France cried as he fell to the ground, England towering over him laughing evilly.

"Fraance!" Prussia yelled. He burst out of the living room and into the kitchen, completely forgetting about America who seemed to have ran away and spraying at England who ran back outside. When the room was clear, Prussia crouched beside France, cradling the nation in his arms and wiping the water away from his face.

"Prussia..." France said weakly as he held up a hand.

"Get up, pussy," Prussia said as he violently shook France. "We have noobs to awesomely kill because we are Team Awesome and we don't lose."

"How heartless!" France got up anyways.

"I'll get America, I think he ran upstairs," Prussia started. "What's Spain doing?"

"Fighting with Romano," France answered.

"Good, you get England."

"Roger that!" Just as France turned to go outside, Prussia stopped him.

"Why are you naked anyways?"

"It's a..." France turned around. "Well... you see, it's a battle tactic. Since I'm just so sexy, everyone will be distracted by my sex appeal, and in that time I attack."

"..." Prussia turned towards the living room. "Right, that's kind of... so not awesome... just go get England." With that Prussia ran up the stairs. It was quiet, America nowhere in site. He stealthily walked through the hallway, listening for any sign of life. Just when he thought it was clear he heard a rustle coming from one of the rooms. He whipped around and threw a water bomb in the room, listening for the sounds of sweet victory. But all he heard were a bunch of cats hissing. He cocked an eyebrow. "Cats?"

All of a sudden a shit load of cats ran out of the room, sopping wet and hissing. "Wait, come back Corporal Kitty!" Greece said as he chased the cats.

"Greece, come back!" Japan called to Greece who ran right past the now confused Prussia.

Prussia watched as Japan chased after Greece who was chasing after the cats who were all running into the master bedroom. Not sure what else to do, he just shot at the two, completely soaking them. And wanna know what else? They were both wearing white! Zing! But not only did the water get all over Greece, Japan and the multitude of cats, it also got all over Germany's bed and carpeting and walls and dresser and porn magazines.

"Another job well done," Prussia thought out loud to himself as he went back downstairs. Now that Team Kitty was out of the way, there was less to worry about. Not that he really worried about them to begin with, but still.

Prussia shook his gun, which was low on ammo. He would have to make his way back to the ammo station, and since he couldn't find America he figured he would continue the search after he loaded up. He went outside to see France and Spain vigorously battling it out with Romano and England, and Russia sitting in the corner talking to himself. He wondered of Team Vodka was much of a threat, but he figured not. He turned around the corner of the house to get the garden hose when he saw America loading up. He gasped.

"You!" he pointed a finger. "You ran away, so not awesome!"

"I did not, dude!" America defended. "I ran low on ammo so I had to come and fill up!"

"Oh, me too," Prussia ambled up to America and took the garden hose, filling up his gun steadily.

"So, the weather is pretty good today, Iamawesome," Prussia said, sparking up some small talk.

"Yeah, but it's really hot dude," America said. "Guess it's good for a water gun fight though." he added.

The two stood there talking about the weather and the rising stalk markets (no, I meant to use that version of stalk), until they had more bombs and their guns were loaded, then it was back to the action! America started shooting at Prussia and Prussia at America, both of them hitting each other in the chest and falling on the grass to their deaths. How anti climactic, right? Team Kitty was lying upstairs, playing dead, or playing something, either way they lost the war, Prussia and America were out, and Spain had just taken Romano out with a water bomb to the face.

"No!" Spain bellowed as he saw Romano fall onto the ground. "What have I done?"

He ran over to Romano through the cross fire between France and England and held him.

"I'm so sorry, amigo," Spain said, looking into Romano's brown eyes, which were slowly fading. "I'm so sorry!"

"I just want you to know..." Romano whispered and gestured for Spain to come closer, so he did. "I lied."

"You what?" Spain asked when suddenly a water gun was pointed to his head. It was Romano's, and he shot without hesitation. Spain fell face first onto the grass, since Romano happened to pick up a more high powered water gun.

Romano jumped up in victory, only to be shot down by another water bomb thrown from Prussia. And just when you thought he was gone. Spain looked over at Prussia who gave him a weak thumbs up before collapsing back down again.

Soon enough, England, who seemed to be getting really into the whole "water gun fight" thing, had taken France down, and was once again towering over him, laughing cruelly.

"That's what you get for messing with a former pirate!" England laughed, his arms crossed and a foot rested on France's back. When out of the blue, a stray bomb hit England on the back. He fell forward and landed across France's back, looking behind him to see who had thrown the bomb. It was Russia.

"Hey, you can't do that!" England cried.

"Why not?" Russia asked, smiling. "You are dead now, you have to play by the rules, yes? I win. Everyone will now become one with mother Russia." Russia collected his vodka bottled from the ground. "I say we all go and get ice cream."

"Hey, that actually sounds pretty good," Prussia said.

"But France has to get dressed first," England said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Yeah, yeah..." France said from underneath England.

With that, all of the nations, even Greece and Japan from upstairs, went and got some ice cream, leaving Germany's house in a state of wreckage and a very quiet nation behind,

"I win!" Canada cheered. "Yay!" If you're wondering where he was the entire time, he was in the middle of everything. But right now he's in the middle of Germany's living room. Anyways, Canada was jumping with joy from the pride of winning, and he didn't even have to do anything, when he heard the front door open. He turned around and saw Germany walk inside the house with a bag of groceries. When he noticed what happened the bags in his hands dropped. There was water everywhere. The carpet was soaking, the paintings all crinkling and hanging sideways (typical of these kinds of scenes), even an arm chair was on its side.

"What in the name of Fuhrer happened here!" Germany yelled, taking in the sights of his newly renovated home. He looked at Canada who was in the middle of the room. "What the hell did you do?"

"Doitsuuu," Italy said from behind Germany. Italy, too, looked at Germany's house and dropped the bag he was carrying. "I didn't do it!" he cried. "Please don't hit me!"

"Why does this always happen to me..." Canada sighed.

_**(The End)**_

**Oooh that was so much fun! Please ignore any typos that I missed ^^;**

**And I hope it turned out the way that Miku Kangani had wanted.**


	5. Eat Ice Cream

**Okay so I made this chapter up myself, but it's actually a continuation of the previous chapter. It has some yaoi in it, just slightly, between Spain and Romano, not sure of harsh language but I don't think so, and possibly OOCness.**

**Please enjoy!**

_**(The Start)**_

"Yes, I'd like order of the strawberry sundae please," Russia ordered very politely to the man behind the cash register. "oh, and I'd like extra shot of vodka in there, too."

"Uhhh..." France elbowed Russia in the arm and gestured for the taller nation to lean down so the shorter could whisper something in his ear. Russia complied and leaned over a bit. "I don't think they serve their ice cream with shots of vodka." was what France had to say. Quietly. In a whisper. In Russia's ear.

"What!" Russia asked loudly as he stood up. "Why not?"

"Because this is Dairy Queen..." France answered (product placement!).

"But back at my home, everyone always serve everything with shot of vodka!" Russia insisted. He looked the cashier dead in the eyes. "Tell me, why do you not serve ice cream with vodka, da?"

"Because this is a family restaurant, sir..." the cashier answered awkwardly. "Is just the strawberry sundae good?"

Russia stood still for a second, contemplating killing the cashier, when he had a brilliant idea. "Yes, just strawberry sundae will do good, I guess." he smiled.

The cashier nodded and rung up the sundae. The rest of the countries ordered their frozen treats and waited for them to be served. After a few minutes the cashier placed the last order on the counter beside everyone else's. There was quite a bit of stuff there, too. They had just finished a water fight and Russia decided to get ice cream! But you were probably there, remember? Unless you skipped that chapter, in which case you're missing out on the best damn war in history.

Anyway, everyone gathered their things and sat at a table. Actually, they sat at three different tables; each team sitting at a table of their own. If you skipped the last chapter and don't know who the teams are, then doom on you. Also, Team Kitty and Team Vodka sat at the same table with each other.

Russia took the lid off his sundae, then retrieved a half full bottle of vodka and poured some into the container of ice cream. Japan and Greece stared at him in disgust, watching as he took his spoon and scooped some of the strawberry vodka sundae into his mouth.

"Russians have quite an interesting taste in ice cream," Japan commented to Greece quietly.

"Yes," Greece almost whispered while petting his cat, not taking his eyes off Russia. Greece had taken quite a few cats with him to Dairy Queen, claiming he couldn't go anywhere without him despite multiple protests from Japan saying that "Pets aren't allowed" and "blahblahblah". All Greece heard was no cats, and that didn't fly with him. So he ignored Japan and brought his cats anyway.

"Awesome ice cream must be eaten!" Prussia declared as he took a big spoon full of the banana split that him and Spain were sharing, since Spain kept saying he wasn't very hungry. Prussia took the spoon and shoved it in Spain's mouth while he was distracted by the hustle and bustle of the city outside, and then listened to the surprised sounds of a muffled Spaniard. Spain swallowed and gave Prussia a dirty look.

"I said I wasn't very hungry."

"I forgot," Prussia shrugged and smiled as he took a spoonful himself.

For a while everything was calm; Russia ate his vodka ice cream, Greece and Japan sat and watched since they didn't feel like ice cream themselves, America ate his Blizzard (if you don't know what a "Blizzard" is, Google it), England ate his own Blizzard, Romano sulked, Prussia ate his banana split and Spain ate a bit every once in a while as well, and France at his chocolate sundae. Yes, everything was fine, quiet and it seemed like nobody was going to die. Until America suddenly spit out a mouthful of ice cream onto the table, startling and disgusting both England and Romano.

"Why in the world did you do that?" England demanded as he looked at the white mixture of saliva and ice cream.

"Dude," America coughed. "There's totally something in my ice cream."

America took his spoon and poked around through the glob he had spit out, which was quite large, when he scooped something up and looked at it. It was a cockroach. There was a cockroach in America's Blizzard.

"Dude that's gross," America said as he dropped the spoon. He pushed the rest of his blizzard to the side. "I'm not hungry anymore."

England grabbed the spoon without saying anything and walked it to the front counter.

"Excuse me!" he said rather angrily to get someone's attention. There was nobody in site, and apparently nobody had heard him because not a single worker had come to see what was the matter. "Excuse me!" England tried again, this time he managed to grab the attention of someone, the same cashier who had taken their order.

"Yes, sir?" the cashier asked.

"My friend over there was eating his blizzard when he found this," England dumped the contents of the spoon onto the counter and the cockroach started trying to scurry away. "Wait it's still alive!"

The cashier did nothing but stare at the cockroach in silence. Judging it.

"Well, aren't you doing to do something?" England asked impatiently.

"Hey!" he said, looking right past England at Greece and Japan. He jumped over the counter, even though there was a hatch just beside him he could have lifted and went through, and went straight to the table team Kitty and Team Vodka were seated at. "You can't have those in here." he pointed to the cats. Greece and Japan looked up at the cashier.

"Hey man, there was a cockroach in my Blizzard!" America yelled to the cashier. "That's kind of sick!"

The other customers around the restaurant stopped eating and dropped their food, looking at the American, then back at their food in revulsion. Table by table they quickly got up and left.

"Thanks a lot," the cashier said, looking at America scornfully. "now my boss is going to yell at me."

"Wait, Corporal Kitty!" Greece said in a panic, which was more like a monotonous voice for Greece who didn't show much emotions. The cashier glanced back over at the Greece and Japan and suddenly a cat jumped on his face, hissing and digging it's sharp claws into his skin. The cashier screamed and ran around, trying to pry the cat off his face.

"Just stop screaming," Greece said in advice to the cashier. "You're scaring him."

The cashier, who was too busy screaming, didn't hear Greece's words of advice, and in his blindness he ran into a wall, falling down to the ground.

"Haa, awesome!" Prussia cheered. "Way to take out the stupid cashier!"

Corporal Kitty detached himself from the nameless cashier's face and sauntered (yes, cats can saunter) underneath the table and around Greece's feet, licking his paws in victory. Greece reached down and picked up the cat, looking him strictly in the eyes.

"Bad Kitty, bad."

Prussia jumped up from his table and took Corporal Kitty from Greece and petted him in praise. "Good kitty, you are awesome, much like myself." Prussia headed for the door with Corporal Kitty still in his hands. "C'mon, let us rule the world."

"Hey, bring my cat back!" Greece called as he climbed over Japan in chase of the catnapping Prussian.

"How come everything Prussia does always ends badly?" France asked as he leaned back in his seat comfortably.

Spain shrugged and took a spoonful of banana split, walking it over to Romano. "I brought you some ice cream."

At first Romano crossed his arms and looked away, claiming he wasn't hungry. But as Spain persisted Romano turned and reluctantly opened his mouth, allowing Spain to feed him the deliciousness that is the ice cream and causing the Spaniard to smile happily. The only nice thing that really happened. Something adorable had to happen, right?

_**(The End)**_

**Awww... Spain and Romano are so cute! Anyways, I hope you liked it. And if you've read previous A/Ns, you'll know to ignore typos I missed. Plus my Beta was busy playing Left 4 Dead 2.**


	6. Save Corporal Kitty

**I made this one up by myself. It has... uhhh... not sure if yaoi or not... I don't think so, some harsh-ish language and OOCness. Pleeease enjoy the chapter!**

_**(The Start)**_

Germany sighed as he stared at the door to Italy's house, working up the nerve to ring the doorbell. He needed a place to stay since a couple chapters back Prussia had led a stupid water war inside his own house, completely trashing the place and leaving them both with nowhere to stay. Prussia was going to stay at France's place, that left Germany with not many options.

Germany brought his finger up to the doorbell, and just as he was about to press the button the door swung open and there stood Italy, looking at first excited, then confused, then excited again.

"Hi, Germany!" Italy greeted with a huge smile. "Did you come to visit me?"

"Well actually," Germany started, looking at his suitcase that stood by his feet. "I need a place to stay."

"Oooh..." Italy said, just noticing Germany's suitcase. "You're welcome to stay at my place!" Italy stepped to the side and welcomed Germany in. "Romano isn't home right now, though, I think he went to go see Spain."

Germany picked up his suitcase and stepped inside, looking around. It was actually very nicely decorated, as opposed to Germany's expectations. There were fine paintings hanging on the walls, a statue of a woman in the corner of the room, and the furniture all looked expensive. Italy took Germany's suitcase eagerly.

"I never thought you would want to have a sleep over with me," Italy admitted, practically bouncing on the spot. "You can sleep in my bed with me!"

Germany looked in surprise at Italy. "We can't sleep in the same bed!"

"But the only other room in the house is Romano's..." Italy said. "and I don't think you wanna share a bed with him. Besides, I always sleep in your bed with you at your house."

Germany could feel his face getting warmer. "Fine Italy, I'll sleep in the same bed as you, just be quiet!"

Italy smiled. "I'm going to go take your suitcase up to my room!" With that Italy disappeared upstairs, leaving Germany to wander, which is exactly what he did. The German looked around, admiring the décor and furnishing. He found an archway that led to the kitchen, but decided against going in there and sat himself on the couch, waiting for Italy's return. Soon enough he came back with that same smile stuck on his face.

"I don't know why you're so excited," Germany said as he examined the Italian. "I'm just staying here for a little while."

"I know!" Italy sat himself beside Germany. "But you never visit!"

"Well don't get all excited just yet," Germany crossed his arms. "It's only for a _little while_."

_**(Later That Same Day)**_

Germany was sitting on Italy's couch later that evening, his feet rested comfortably on the glass coffee table while he watched the news. Normally Germany wouldn't be so rude as to rest his feet on someone's _glass _coffee table, but since he had been through a lot in the past few days he felt it was okay. Just as he was getting relaxed the doorbell rang. Italy was in the kitchen preparing supper, and even though Germany had offered to help on several occasions Italy kept saying he could do it himself. Of course Germany was a little sceptical, but Italy was a good cook. He figured he could handle it. Anyways, about the doorbell.

"In other news, a white haired man with a cat is claiming world domination," said the news anchor as Germany got up and walked to the door. He peeked through the peephole to see who it could be, since it wasn't Romano, who was in the kitchen helping with supper. The German gritted his teeth at the familiarity of white hair and red eyes, staring at him through the peephole. Prussia. He thought about not opening the door, but as he glanced through the peephole again and saw Prussia bouncing almost calmly on the spot he opened the door.

"Thanks little west!" Prussia said as he rudely walked into the house the moment the door became ajar.

"Hey Germany!" Italy called from the kitchen. "Who's that?"

"I still can't believe you let that stupid potato lover stay with us!" Germany heard Romano mumble rather loudly.

A cat suddenly jumped out from Prussia's jacket and onto the couch, setting itself up there and looking down at the lesser human beings.

"What's that?" Germany asked, pointing at the cat.

"A cat," Prussia answered.

"Well obviously... wait, what are you even doing here?" Germany demanded as he walked over to the cat to pick it up. "I thought you were at France's house."

"Just because I'm staying at a friend's doesn't mean I can't come to visit you," Prussia answered as he quickly picked up Corporal Kitty (remember... Prussia catnapped him from Greece last chapter) before Germany could. "Sorry," he apologized. "But me and Corporal Kitty are awesomely planning on taking over the world soon."

Italy appeared from the kitchen and saw Prussia standing there with a cat.

"Oh hey," Italy said. "I know you! You're Germany's brother, right?" His closed eyes turned to the cat. "But why do you have Greece's cat with you?"

"That's right!" Greece yelled from the doorway. "That's my cat, Prussia stole him away from me!"

"Don't get your panties in a knot," Prussia defended as he stroked Corporal Kitty's fur. "I just want to borrow him for a few days while I assert my dominance over the world, Iamwesome."

"Mr. Greece, please come back!" Japan yelled as he chased after Greece.

Greece was having none of this, so he ran at the Prussian, tackling him into the coffee table Germany had previously rested his feet on, leaving it in shatters. Corporal Kitty had ran away, outside of the house, so Greece got himself back up and chased after the cat, past a couple of men dressed in black (not metal) armour and carrying guns.

"Hey!" Italy cried as he looked at his now broken coffee table. "That was mine..."

"It was mine too!" Romano snapped.

Now, about those men with guns. dressed in all black that were standing in the doorway of Italy's house...

"There he is!" one of the men said as he pointed at Prussia. "Get him!"

"Scheiße..." Prussia grumbled as he stood up. He pushed his was past Italy and Romano, escaping through the back door.

"Grenade!" one of the men in black, who are actually SWAT members, screamed as he pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed it into the kitchen.

"Holy shit!" Germany cried. He quickly grabbed Italy by the wrist, who grabbed Romano by the wrist, and ran out of the house, dragging the two Italians behind him. There was an explosion as the grenade went off. Germany looked at the house which was collapsing, then at Italy who looked upset, then at Romano who looked upset in a whole different and angrier way.

"Later losers!" Prussia waved as he jumped the fence out of the yard, leaving the trio in the front yard of Italy and Romano's house, half of which was in shambles on the ground. Greece was chasing Corporal Kitty down the street, and Japan was chasing Greece. They probably lose a lot of weight that way.

Romano turned and pointed an accusing finger at Germany. "You, this is all your fault!"

"It's not my fault that stupid SWAT member felt it necessary to throw a grenade!" Germany said in defence for himself. "Who the hell trained him anyway!?"

"Just leave!" Romano yelled. "C'mon, Italy, we're going."

Then there was only Germany left in front of the wreckage of Italy and Romano's house. And all he wanted was a place to stay until his house was fixed, but Prussia was apparently not going to let that happen. The life of being Prussia's younger brother.

_**(The End)**_

**Hon hon hon! Prussia must have done some crazy ass shit if the SWAT member threw a grenade at him... **

**Aaaanyways, I wrote some of this while playing Left 4 Dead 2 so... just thought I would bring that up. Oh, and ignore typos missed by myself, spell check and my beta. **

**Hope ya enjoyed.**


	7. Get An Xbox360

**Okay, so I just decided to write this because I had to watch my little sister while she bathed to make sure she didn't drown or something. Since I didn't have anything better to do, I brought my laptop into the bathroom and wrote this.**

**... and uhh... it has yaoi in it! Yes, yaoi, between France and England... and maybe some OOCness... I think that's about it... this chapter isn't very... cracktastic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Microsoft, or EB Games/Gamestop.**

**Hope ya liiike itttt.**

_**(The Start)**_

America marvelled at the hugeness of the mall as he walked in, his eyes wandering all over the place at various shops and people in sight. England decided to bring America to the mall to buy an Xbox360 for him, he wasn't sure why, but someone thought it would make a good chapter for the story. Which it will! Okay, so England didn't exactly _decide _to bring him, but... he did anyway.

"Dude," America said to England as he looked around. "It's huge! How many stores do you think there are?"

"I don't know," England replied bitterly, as he was not really in the mood the bring the young American to the mall in the first place. "Let's just get your damned play box and get out."

"Okay!" America smiled. "But first we have to find out where EB Games is!" America took off cheerily in search of his magical play box. England couldn't help but notice that he went right past the directory, the very object that would aid him in locating the store which held America's Xbox.

"America," England called to the young man as he blindly looked around for EB Games. "America, there's a directory right here! It'll help you find the store, okay?"

America didn't seem to hear him.

England sighed and walked up to the object himself, pouring over it. It took him a while, but he managed to locate the store, which was on the second floor. On the other end of the mall. Just perfect, right? England peered around the directory to tell America he found out where EB Games was, but the male was no where in site! Just great. Not only did he get dragged to this stupid mall to get America his stupid play box, but now he had to look for him! And it was such a ginormous mall, too. England still didn't understand why America couldn't go and get the stupid thing himself, he wasn't a child anymore, even if he did seem like it sometimes...

"America?" England called out to the crowd of people. "Where are you?"

No answer.

England looked around with his hands placed on his hips, preparing himself for the search of a life time.

_**(At EB Games)**_

"So yeah," an employee, who we will name Bob for safety reasons, said as he placed a box containing an Xbox onto the counter that his coworker stood behind. "Some guy named... America... is coming to pick this up today."

His coworker, who we will name Ted also for safety reasons, raised an eyebrow. "America?" he repeated skeptically. "His name is America?"

"Apparently," Bob said as he looked at the slip of paper in his hand, re-reading over the name to make sure it was correct. All though I don't know of many names that could be mistaken for America. Other than Erica. But that's a girl name.

"... right," Ted said as he grabbed the box and hid it behind the counter. "okay, I'll be looking out for our country then."

_**(Back with England)**_

"America!" England called again, his hands cupped over his mouth. "Get back here!"

Still no answer. _This is hopeless_, England thought as he lowered his hands. _I might as well ask one of the people around here if they've seen him. _England approached a blonde haired woman and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around.

"Excuse me, Miss," England said as politely as he could. "But I'm wondering if you've seen my friend. He's quite a bit taller than myself, has dirty blond hair, blue eyes and wears glasses. He also has on blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt."

The woman shook her head. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Oh," England said. "well, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Oh, it was no problem," the woman giggled. "by the way, I love your accent, are you from Great Britain?"

"You could say that," England answered. "I'm sorry, but I really must be going..." he turned around and bumped right into another person. He looked up, and just as he was about to excuse himself he gasped and furrowed his brows in irritation at the familiarity of the blond hair and blue eyes of the person he bumped into.

"Hey, watch where you're going," France said in a rude voice. "oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," England mumbled as he crossed his arms. "and you watch where you're going, you bloody frog."

"Oh yeah," France said in realization. "You came here with America to buy him one of those... Xbox things. Where is he?"

"I don't know!" England responded angrily. "I turned my back on him for a minute and he disappeared! I swear, he's just like a child, always wandering off and getting lost."

Suddenly someone bumped into England, dropping something cold and wet on his clothes. The Englishman looked down and saw ice cream all over his chest, then turned his eyes back up to see who had so rudely bumped into him and ruined his clothes.

"Oh, sorry dude!" America said quickly. "I didn't see ya there! Where'd you go anyway?"

"Where did _I_ go!?" England said in anger. "Where the hell did _you _go!?"

"Well let's see," America started. "First I went to the clothes store and saw this really awesome dress, so I bought it for you, because I thought you might look good in it."

England felt his cheeks get warm. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not wearing any dress!"

"But I bought it special, bro..." America said in a small voice. "Anyways!" he continued, his voice booming again. "Then I went to a book store and saw some books, but I couldn't understand all the little scribblings in them so I left, then I went into a furniture store and totally played lava! Y' know, you can't touch the floor 'cause it's lava, but then I got kicked out... anyway, then I went to the ice cream store and bought that!" he pointed to the green glob on England's chest. "But I don't think I can eat it now... oh, and I also bought all this." America held up a bunch of bags from various stores."

"... did you even leave any money for your Xbox thing!?" England demanded, his eyes looking over the assortment of bags hanging from America's arms.

"Oooh yeeeah," America said. "I completely forgot about that... no, I didn't." he shook his head.

France laughed. "Still babysitting, huh, England?"

"Don't worry dude," America said with a big smile. "We can totally come back some other time to buy it!"

England turned around to look at France. "France!" he said. "Loan me $300.00!"

France narrowed his eyes. "Why should I?"

"Because I don't want to have to come back to this stupid mall tomorrow," England answered. "Please?"

France smirked and reached in his pocket, pulling out a bank card. He handed the piece of plastic to England who took it with a frown. Having to plead to France, of all people. It annoyed England. France leaned forward and cupped a hand to England's ear.

"Okay, but now you _owe_ me," he whispered, his soft voice leaving a trail of goose bumps down England's arm, who pushed France away.

"Haha, dude," America laughed awkwardly. "you two should probably not do that in public."

"Shut up, America!" England yelled, attracting the attention of a few people walking by. "Let's go and get your stupid Xbox now!" England stomped away with America in tow, leaving France with a smirk plastered over his face.

"I am so going to hit that,"

_**(Back at EB Games)**_

"Yes his name is really America!" England cried. "Just gave us the bloody Xbox!"

"Calm down there British dude..." Ted said as he handed the bag with the console in it to England. "I just want to know who names their kid America."

_**(The End)**_

**Oh hoh hoh France is a creeper! I didn't get my Beta to read this by the way... so ignore typos that spell check and myself missed, and sorry it took me a while to update, I've been busy with another fanfiction, plus I just haven't felt like writing.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Play The Xbox360

**Hiya... uh... okay I actually wrote this while I was playing Black Ops, so yearh... (that's not a typo). It has... no yaoi in it... maybe OOCness... crack... ah thinks... and definitely swear words courtesy of people on Xbox LIVE.**

**Please enjoy!**

_**(The Start)**_

"This'll be so great!" America said in excitement as he unpacked his Xbox360. "I'm so totally going to play Call of Duty: Black Ops yo!"

England furrowed his brows in thought. "Uhhh... I don't think we bought that game."

"We didn't!?" America said in surprise, looking back at England with a betrayed look. "But... I really wanna play Black Ops dude..." he turned back to look at the pile of cords on the floor in front of him which was for his Xbox. "I was getting all excited and everything, too..."

"Here you are," Prussia said as he handed a thin rectangular box down to the American. "I heard you plight, so I, being the awesome person I am, decided to help you."

America took the box and looked at it. "Dude, this is totally Call of Duty: Black Ops!" America smiled a huge smile. England, raised his brows, then nodded, a little surprised by Prussia's kind gesture, since the Englishmen had not witnessed one before. Just as England was about to open his mouth to thank Prussia...

"Yeah, I totally stole it from EB Games, the security sucks there," Prussia explained as he sat beside America.

England did a facepalm then snatched the game from the hands of America, who looked up at the man in confusion. _Of course_ England wasn't going to let America play a game that Prussia had stolen, would he?

"Yes you would!" America said as he reached his hand up for the game. "Give it back, dude."

England coiled his hand away from America's reach. "Of course I'm not!"

America frowned. "But dude..."

"Aw c'mon, let the little tyke play with it!" Prussia argued. Playfully. Not argumentatively. "It's not like he stole it anyway! I stole it, because I am awesome. But that's not that point. Oh, who am I kidding? That's always the point! Anyways, you can just leave and pretend like you saw nothing." Prussia gently nudged England's knee. "Eh, how 'bout it?"

England groaned as he dropped the case onto the ground between the two nations. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when the police arrest you and you go to jail!"

"Don't worry!" America called to England as he walked away. "I'll be too busy in jail to come crying to you anyway!"

"Busy doing what?" Prussia asked.

"Idunno," America answered with a shrug. He stood up and set up the rest of his Xbox while Prussia watched. When he had finished he picked up his stolen game, put the disc into the console, sat back down, grabbed his controller and handed Prussia his. The two quickly made gamer profiles for themselves, then started up the game.

"What do you wanna play, dude?" America asked when the game brought them to the menu.

"Let us start with Team Deathmatch," Prussia replied. "It is awesome, much like myself."

"Okay!" America chose Team Deathmatch and the game brought them to a lobby. "Dude, where's the headset?"

Prussia looked around himself and then pulled the mic out from underneath a pile of cardboard and bubble wrap, handing the piece of plastic to America, who placed it on his head and turned it on.

"Yo yo yo everyone!" America said eagerly to the other members of the lobby they were in. "My name's America and I hope you all have fun playing with me!"

"Dude, you sound kinda gay," was one of the replies America had gotten. "who the fuck names their kid America anyways?"

America frowned. "You're not very nice, dude."

"Here, lemme talk to them!" Prussia grabbed the headset from America and put it on himself, adjusting the mic. "Hey losers, it is I, the awesome Prussia, and I just wanted you all to know that I am awesomely going to kick all of your asses!" the game split the twelve people in the lobby onto two teams. "Unless, of course, you're on my team. Heck, even then I'll kick your ass!"

"People like you are the reason no one plays hard core!" someone from the lobby yelled. "Bring back that America guy, at least we could understand what the fuck he was saying!"

"Sorry losers," Prussia apologized sarcastically. "But I am the one who has the mic, therefore you must speak to me!" Prussia laughed maniacally at all the people in the lobby getting mad at him. As more maniacal laughter was had and more swear words and insults were thrown Prussia's way the game started, loading a map called Nuketown. Apparently it was a popular map, earning cheers from some of the lobby members.

"Prepare to die!" Prussia said as he picked the assault rifle class which had an M16, America choosing the sub-machine gun class, which had an MP5K. The game started and the two did fairly good, Prussia better than America, considering they had never played before. Nuketown was a fast paced map as it was small and enclosed, leaving you in the middle of crossfire unless you found a corner to camp in. But that didn't seem to bother Prussia, who ran around wildly shooting at anything that moved, earning him quite a few kills.

"Dude!" America said a little frustrated. "That same guy keeps killing me!"

"Then kill him," Prussia answered.

"Dude, just shut up!" a guy on the same team and Prussia and America commented. "Nobody wants to hear your stupid nazi accent!"

"Shut up or I'll throw nova gas at you," Prussia said to the annoying man.

"It wouldn't do anything anyways!" the same guy cried. "Oh my God you're fucking retarded!"

Prussia laughed as he pressed the left bumper, leaving his team mate in a cloud of yellow gas which seemed to do nothing to his character, as he had formerly said it would. But once again, that didn't seem to bother Prussia, who just ran away wasting ammo.

America didn't seem to be doing as good as Prussia, and he was getting frustrated at all the deaths he was accumulating in such a short span of time. But jeez, who wouldn't? That shit's annoying.

"I already levelled up five times!" Prussia gloated. "This game is too easy!"

"Speak for yourself dude!" America said as he died, yet again. He brought up the score board to see Prussia leading the team with a score of 20 – 5, and himself at the bottom of the score board with a score of 2 – 15. Ridiculous.

When the game had ended and brought the two back to the lobby, Prussia was bombarded with swear words and comments about how people had slept with his mom, which he paid no mind to.

"Oh shit, I just remembered..." Prussia said as he looked at America who was sulking. "The police are still chasing me..." he dropped his controller and took off the headset. "Gotta run!" the Prussian quickly ran out of the room, leaving America more than a little confused. But then he thought to himself _Oh right, Prussia!_ And knew what he meant. The American looked out the window to see the familiar sight of Prussia running away from police officers.

"Good ol' Prussia..." America said to himself as he smiled.

He turned off his Xbox and got up, going to find England because he was now bored of his new toy.

Children, right?

_**(The End)**_

**Ahahah Prussia is so awesome... like I said, I wrote this while playing Black Ops, so ignore typos/mistakes I made. Also the ones my Beta and spell check missed.**

**YEY**


	9. Be Surprised

**Ahh sorry if this took too long! I just haven't really been in the writing mood, no? This chapter was requested by Upsilon Forty-Two, sooo thank her for this idea! YES IT WAS ALL HEEEERS! Anyways, sorry if this chapter didn't turn out the way you want, Silon.**

**Warnings for: Nudity (laaaawl), swearing, and maybe some crack and OOCness. Also, please ignore typos I and spell check missed. My Beta didn't wanna read this, so I had to check it myself.**

**Hope ya like it.**

_**(The Start)**_

France looked around the room drearily. It was a cold day out, with lots of chilly winds and rain, so there wasn't much to be done outside. He sighed and laid himself out on the couch, thinking about how bored he was, then how annoying England was. He smirked to himself when images of England undressing himself came to mind. Don't ask me how those images got to him, okay? He's French, it needs no explanation. Anyways, the images of England undressing himself quickly escalated into more graphic images of things I shall not speak of. Just when he fantasy was getting to the good part someone threw themselves on the couch beside the Frenchmen, jolting him back into reality.

"Sup not quite equally awesome as I am excuse for a country," Prussia greeted with a quick wave.

"What do you want?" France asked, a little irritated that the albino had interrupted his day dreaming.

"There's nothing to do, and the great Prussia is bored," Prussia answered. "I decided to come irritate the shit out of you for a source of entertainment, because I am just awesome like that."

France sighed. "Well I was having a good day dream," he said as he closed his eyes and got comfortable, then started smiling. "it was so wonderful..."

"It's just a day dream," Prussia assured. "so it'll be easy to pick up where you left off, after I have my fun with you that is!"

"Just go away," France said a little frustratedly, waving a hand at the Prussian.

"Okay, I have a suggestion," Prussia smiled a smug smile at France, who opened his eyes just in time to see it. "since I already probably know what you were dreaming of, we can just make your little fantasy into a reality. Most of it, anyways. The other half you'd have to force if you don't mind going to jail."

France narrowed his eyes, not seeming to mind that Prussia knew him too well. "How would we do that?"

"We can play strip poker!" Prussia snickered to himself sinisterly. "There shall be no survivors!"

France opened his mouth to input his opinion, but before he could get any words out Prussia grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off, claiming something about how awesome he was for thinking up such a wonderful idea. France found it hard to disagree when half naked people were involved.

_**(Later That Same Day)**_

"Okay, we got everyone here?" Prussia asked as he skillfully shuffled the deck of cards in his hands. His eyes trailed among his friends, England, France and... Canada? "Canada? Why is he here?" Prussia asked as he wrinkled his nose. "Canada didn't really strike me as the strip poker playing type."

"Canada?" France looked at the Canadian then sighed. "That _is_ Canada, I thought I got America..."

"Haha, stupid Frenchmen," England laughed. "That's _obviously_ Canada, how can you even make a mistake like that?"

"Like you haven't done it before!" France argued back.

"Here ye, here ye," Prussia said, stopping a fight before it could happen. "there is no problem here." Prussia looked at Canada with a smirk. "It'll probably be more fun to see Canada naked than to see that loud American, as he is not awesome, like myself."

Canada looked down. "Hoser," he whispered under his breath.

Prussia smacked the cards down to get everyone's attention, then split the deck into two and shuffled them. He straightened out the rough edges and went to deal the cards.

"Uh, may I be the dealer?" Canada asked quietly.

Prussia looked at him a little surprised, but smiled that same smug smile of his then handed the rest of the cards over to the nation across from him. "Okay, little Canada." Canada ignored his comment as he shuffled the cards while everyone watched. They didn't expect much, and that's what they got. The Canadian fumbled with the deck and sometimes spilled the cards, but he managed to get it under control as he dealt everyone their hands.

"We will be plying Texas Hold 'Em strip poker," Prussia stated. "Canada gets the dealer pin," he tossed a white button at Canada that read "dealer". "France, you get to be small blind, and I get to be big blind. England, you get nothing."

England mumbled something about Prussia being a wanker, but Prussia ignored him. "Once Canada finished dealing the cards, France you have to put in a small article of clothing, then I put in an article of clothing worth slightly more than what you put in. Just to be clear, underwear is worth the most, small accessories like your glasses, Canada, are worth the least amount."

Canada nodded as he set the deck of cards to his side.

France shrugged as he took off his stupid purple dark blue cape thingy (not his shirt) and threw it in the middle of the table they sat at. "I'm betting that."

Prussia took off his t-shirt and tossed it in with France's cape thingy. "So now that the small blind and big blind are out of the way, let the betting begin!" he peered over at England. "What will you bet, Iggy?"

"Don't call me that," England said as looked at his cards, an action everyone else copied. The Englishmen took a moment to pour over his hand, then took off his button up vest and tie, placing them in with France's and Prussia's clothes. "Check."

Canada took off his red bunny hug, leaving him in a white t-shirt. "Check." he said as he put it in the middle.

France took off a shoe and put it in with everyone's clothes. "Check."

Prussia looked around. "I don't have to put anything in, since I'm the big blind and you were all checking to me," he turned to Canada. "Okay, lay out the community cards."

Canada did so and laid out three cards and everyone looked at them. The youngest of the group, Canadia, held his cards over his face as he chuckled to himself. _Those hosers... they'll never see it coming_...he thought sinisterly to himself, getting caught up in thought about how badly he was going to beat everyone. Not really something anyone would ever believe, it's Canada, right?

"Canada, you're up."

Canada looked up from his cards and saw that Prussia, who had come to the game in the least amount of clothing, was in his boxers already and France and England had lost the same amount of clothing as each other, leaving the two with nothing to cover up their torsos. England crossed his arms bitterly, trying to cover himself up.

"Oh, okay," Canada took off his t-shirt, pants and shoes. "I'm seeing your bet and raising you those." he pointed to his clothes on top of the pile of fabric.

"Confident..." France mumbled as he took off his own pants, revealing his boxers, and his other shoe.

Prussia frowned. "Well okay," he removed his shoes and socks. "there you are, I am too awesome to have to take off my boxers already."

Canada smirked, an action that went unnoticed by his fellow players. "Oh yes... but you will..."

England bitterly took off his shoes and socks. "Check."

Canada added another card to the community cards. "France, begin the betting."

France looked quizzically at Canada, but did not question him. He took off his socks and put them in the middle, causing Canada to smile.

"Well I guess I have no other option!" Prussia quickly rid himself of his boxers and put them in the centre of the table. "That is all I have left! In order to stay in you all must get naked!" his red eyes slowly peered over to England who's face was now red.

"I fold!" England cried as he slammed his cards down. "No way am I getting naked."

"Prude."

Canada did not hesitate in taking off his socks, but when it got to his boxers he paused. He looked at France and Prussia then slowly removed the fabric from his body, then quickly covered himself up. "Check."

France, being French and all, took no longer than a second to get naked, placing his boxers with everyone elses clothes.

"Okay, everyone, show your hands!" Prussia said. "We would do another round of betting, but everyone appears to have run out of clothes."

Everyone placed the cards face up before themselves, a moment that the group had been waiting for. Who would win? Even England, who had his arms crossed and his back turned, glanced around to see who had won. "You're kidding, right?"

It was Canada, with a Royal Flush.

"What the hell?" Prussia asked in confusion, looking at the Canadian who had a smug grin over his lips.

"I win!" Canada gathered up everyone's clothing then picked out his own, putting them on. He bundled up the other articles of fabric. "These are mine now! Ha!" he got up. "Well it was fun playing with you!" and with that the Canadian ran off, everyone's clothes in hand.

It was silent for a few moments before France spoke up. "What just happened?"

"Yeah! That little bugger just ran off with my clothes!" Prussia looked down at his own man hood then studied it. "Well... I am big enough I guess... oh well, who needs clothes now!?" the Prussian stood up, causing England to look down and cover up his eyes. "Bloody hell..."

"Hey dudes, I was wondering if-" France looked behind himself to see America walking in with a cheese burger and Xbox controller in hand. "Why are you all naked?"

"Don't ask, America," England replied in annoyance. "Just don't ask..."

"Okay, well..." America laughed awkwardly. "I'll just leave you guys to it then..."

_**(The End)**_


	10. Have a Merry Christmas PT 1

**Hi!... ehm, I haven't updated in a loooong time. But I did now! This one shot is part of a series of one shots for yaoi whoop. It's also a holiday special series... which I never do... yeah I don't normally do holiday specials but I felt like it this time! ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy it... I had my sister read it over but she's not exactly the best beta... so please ignore mistakes.**

**Anywho... enjoi.**

_**(The Start)**_

America stared through his window at the dull winter scenery. At the snowflakes which slowly fluttered from the sky and onto the ground, covering the world (or at least as far as he could see) in a powdery, frozen blanket. He laid down across the floor of his living room.

"Man, everything is so boring in winter!" his alien friend Tony patted him on the head and America glanced up at him. "I know right? There's nothing to do!"

Just as the American was about to lay on the floor, feeling sorry for himself being left in a state of sheer boredom and snow, there was a knock on his front door. He looked over in the general direction of his door, not feeling totally up to picking himself off the floor to see who it was. The person knocked on he door again so America sighed.

"Who is it!?" he called to the door. He heard the quiet voice of Japan call back. American smiled and got off the floor and ran to the door, then swung it open to see Japan standing in front of the white world, bundled in a jacket, toque, mittens, a scarf and so on. "Aw man, you look cold dude."

"It is very cold out there," Japan replied as he stepped inside America's house and unwound his scarf from around his neck. America waited for Japan to take off all of his winter clothing. When he was finished, the American asked him what he wanted. "Ah yes, I thought you might have been bored. I was rather bored myself and thought we could do something together... but I never imagined your home would be so cold, so I stopped by a store here to buy some winter clothing." he wrapped his hands around his arms and shivered.

America pranced over to Tony and grabbed him by the shoulders, staring eagerly into his large, grey eyes. "Did you hear that, dude!? Japan came over to my house to do something fun!"

"Yes," Japan confirmed.

"Let's go outside and make snow angels!" America suggested.

"Snow angel?" Japan repeated like a curious echo. "How do you make one of those?"

"Here, I'll show you," America answered as he grabbed Japan by the arm and led him outside, only stopping so the two of them could get their shoes on. "Okay, all ya gotta do is throw yourself in the snow then wave your arms and legs back and forth! It's easy!"

America looked over to see if Japan was following his instructions to see him shivering and hugging himself. "Of course! What was I thinking?" the American disappeared inside his house then came out with Japan's jacket and mittens. He also happened to be clothed in his own winter attire. "Sorry, dude, I just get excited sometimes."

"You expect me to throw myself into that frozen hell?" Japan asked while pointing to America's front lawn when he finished getting his things on. "I know I'm old but I'm sorry, I don't wanna die yet."

America laughed. "Don't worry dude, you won't die!" he smiled. "Watch, I'll go first, okay?" before Japan could protest America tossed himself into his front lawn. Since the snow was so deep he disappeared. Japan thought him to be dead for sure, only to have a thumbs up clad in America's glove prove him otherwise. America sat up and his head was now visible.

"I don't think we can make snow angels in this," he noted. "It's kinda too deep." he frowned and grabbed a handful of snow then bundled it up in his hand, patting it down with Japan watching curiously. After he was done he chucked the ball at his friend, only to have it break apart into a mist of sparkling snowflakes. "We can't even have a snowball fight!" America whined as he fell back into the snow. "This sucks, man!"

Japan wadded through the snow and stood above him, looking down at him. "Isn't it cold down there?" he asked.

"Not really," America answered.

Japan scooped up some snow then dumped it onto America's face. "How about now?"

America scampered to sit up and get the snow off his face. "Dude! What was that for?" he took of his glasses and shook the flakes off of them.

Japan shrugged. "You tried to throw some at me, so I wanted to see why. It doesn't really seem all that fun."

America grabbed Japan's legs and pulled, causing the Asian to fall into the snow himself. He laughed and pointed at him. "Now you're in the snow, too!"

"Ah I got snow in my jacket!" Japan cried as he arched his back and dug through his jacket to get the snow out. After he got the cold blood of the devil out of his jacket he glared at America who was in a laughing fit. "I'll show you." Japan mumbled as he gathered even more snow than last time and cast it all over his friend. America let out a cry as some of the snow went into his jacket.

"Holy balls that's cold!" America shouted as he unzipped his jacket and threw it off into the snow. But alas, before he could react, Japan was already upon him, shoving snow down his shirt.

"Oh my God dude!" America quickly struggled out of his shirt, only to shiver and hug his now exposed skin. "You're pure evil!" he whined at Japan, who said and did nothing but stare at him.

America furrowed his brows. "You're getting it now!"

The American gathered up as much snow as he could to retaliate to Japan's attack. He was so dead set on it that he didn't even notice when the snow came into contact with his bare skin. The next few minutes were consisted of Japan and America attacking one another with the frigid snow. It was going well, until America couldn't feel his arms anymore and he called for a time out in the house. Japan complied and the two, after collecting America's shirt and jacket, retreated inside. America curled up on the couch and Japan retrieved a blanket for him.

"You're so evil," America said through chattering teeth.

"Sorry," Japan apologized.

America laughed and smiled at Japan. "No need to be sorry, bro, it was fun!" America bunched his hands together underneath the blankets and lodged them under his chin. "But now I'm really, really cold."

"We could drink some hot tea to warm you up," Japan offered.

"I don't have any tea," America said. "But we could drink hot chocolate!" His face lit up. "Yeah! Hot chocolate is amazing!" he jumped off the couch and out of his blanket and darted into the kitchen right past Japan, who sighed and got the blanket from the couch and followed his friend into the kitchen. He went up to America and placed the blanket on his shoulders. The American turned around and showed a container that read "Hot Cocoa" to Japan. "Want some?"

"I've never had any before," Japan said.

"Never had hot chocolate before!?" America repeated in disbelief. "That's absurd! Here, I'll make us some right away! You just sit there, look pretty, and leave the work to me, bro!"

Japan did as he was told, all though silently objecting to the "looking pretty part".

After America was done the two drank their hot chocolate, which Japan complimented him on being very delicious. Sure enough the hot chocolate did its magic and warmed America up from his frozen state. After the drinks were consumed, the two of them sat around, watched TV and lost track of time.

"Oh, it's that late already?" Japan asked, looking at the clock on America's wall. "My apologies but I have to go now."

"Awwww, dude!" America said. "You can't go, or I'll be all bored again!"

"Are you going to be throwing another Christmas party this year?" Japan asked.

"Nah," America answered. "I'm just gonna chill here."

"Would you like for me to... chill here with you?" Japan offered. "We could try to make snow angels."

"That would be awesome!" America cried in excitement. "Yeah! You totally gotta come here on Christmas dude! Or maybe you could come on Christmas eve and we could have a sleep over and play video games all night or something! That'd be so awesome!"

"Okay, I'll come on Christmas eve then, okay?" Japan said as he got his jacket on. "I'll see you then."

"Bye dude!" America waved. "See ya Christmas eve!"

When Japan left America smiled and leaned back on his couch. Tony wandered into the living room and the two stared at each other for a moment before America spoke up.

"I got a date with Japan, dude."

_**(The End)**_

**LAWLDIU$RBEFPIBWE**


End file.
